


Oliver In WondeRland

by YenBeilschmidt



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Creepy, Gen, Scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YenBeilschmidt/pseuds/YenBeilschmidt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Kirkland falls into the rabbit hole after following a creepy rabbit. What happens next wasn't exactly what he's been expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oliver In WondeRland

"Oliver," an eerie voice whispered into Oliver's ears.

Oliver turned around and found no one around him. He shrugged if off, thinking it was his imagination as he walked deeper into the dark forest in search of the weird rabbit he had followed earlier.

The white rabbit that wore a waistcoat and periwinkle trouser. It wore a cracked glasses and has an eye colour pink and the other eye is just plain white. The rabbit has a frowned look which disturbs Oliver in a way. However, Oliver followed the rabbit with curiosity and the only thing he remembers was falling into a hole and woke up in the dark forest. Now, he's not really sure what to do since he's lost and really wants to go home to check if his brother, Allen, trashed his place again.

"Oliver, come here." another eerie voice whispered to his left, and Oliver thought for a moment until the eerie voice spoke again.

"Don't go deeper into the forest or you'll die." it whispered, "Go to your left and you'll be fine."

Oliver gulped and did as told to be alive. He honestly doesn't know where he is and where he's going. He thought that maybe the voice were trying to help him but soon took it back when he realized that he was standing at the edge of a waterfall.

The weird part was that it's not water that is flowing, but blood. The waterfall is also so high that if one jumps, they'd die. Oliver bend over and carefully check to see what's under but couldn't see anything.

"Here, let me help you~" someone said, and pushed Oliver down the waterfall before Oliver could even do anything.

The last thing Oliver remembered was falling deep into the bloody river.

"This is why you shouldn't follow a dirty old rabbit into the rabbit hole."


End file.
